Germany's Nightmare
by insaincat
Summary: Italy has snapped and retreated to his 2p, releasing them onto their world, and Germany is at fault. All the nations are being captured and 2p Italy is slowly taking over all of them. Germany, fleeing for his sanity, runs to hide in England. The StarClan saw this 2p threat and chose to hide him as a cat. Fireheart must help him if there is any chance of them surviving.


oh my gosh. It seems it didnt post, more like, it was deleted. Not only that, but I wasnt informed of reviews!  
Im so sorry. Here you guys go.

_ This is based off Warriors, book three. Before Silverstream dies._

* * *

'Now hes afraid of me'

Fireheart bounded though the forest near the river clan's boundaries as he looked for his friend, Graystripe. He and Graystripe were to patrol the boundaries up to the four trees. But his friend was no where in site. He lifted his head to try to catch his friend's sent, but he couldnt smell it. Nor could he smell anything. He looked around the wide open space finding the trees hushing him to stand still. He sniffed the air again, but this time he did smell something. But he wasnt sure what it was. He had never smelled anything like it. Not mouse, not fox, not cat. What was this? 

'He took me by surprise'

What if rogue cats were in the forest? He had to go check it out, just to be safe. Fireheart raced down the river, hoping it was just a mole caring an odd sent. As the sent started to get stronger as he grew near, he started to slow down. Eventually he was so close that the sent petrified the air around him. He crouched down and started to crawl forward, his muscles tensing if needed for a fight. He was ready to spring. He stopped and listened and watched. But nothing moved or made a sound. Not the birds, not the trees and grass, not even the river near by. All was quiet.

'The hatred in his eyes'

Fireheart stiffened, his fur bristling. Something was off. He crept forward into a bush. The sent was coming from just beyond the bush he was hiding in. He couldn't see anything however, not with the leaves covering his face like this. Should he stick his head out and see? But what if it was a rogue and saw him? He would be in trouble. But like it or not, he had to know what was there. So carefully and slowly, he slid his head out of the bush to see.

'Iv pushed this man as far as he could go'

There was a clearing of small grass and few weeds. Covering the field is something he never seen before. Flowers. White flowers everywhere. He had been all over the forest, yet how come he had never seen it before? Was he still in Thunderclan territory? Or was he somewhere ells? Butterfly's danced in the sky and some came to land on a gray looking shadow. Or was it? Fireheart froze as the light fixed more on the shadow. It was not a shadow, but a cat.

'And he lacked the words to let me know'

The lump of slick grayish blue fur began to move; twitch at least, to shake the butterflies off. Then it was till again. Fireheart was on his hunches, ready to spring at the intruding cat... Or was he the intruder? Either way, he was ready to deafen himself. He unsheathed his claws as he drew his ears back. The other cat let out a small whimper before starting to move again. Only it looked like he was getting up.

'Now I see it's my fault'

Fireheart was just about to spring the big tom when he saw the cat fall over. Was his balance off? Did he trip? Was he injured? He watched the cat get up. Seeing now it defiantly was male and this male was very, and I repeat, very muscular. He made TigerClaw look like a scrawny kitten. But this cat didn't seem like any normal cat. Instead the large tom tried to stand on his two hind legs and then fall over onto his back. What was this? Some stretch and balance exersize?He watched the cat look down at his front paws with a shock covering his face while shouting a language he couldn't understand.

The strong cat looked around franticly and froze when his eyes swept over where Fireheart was hidden. Could he seem him? Fireheart froze as well. "Show your self!" The tom hissed. _I guess he did._ He thought with a sigh. But he still refused to leave. "I said show yourself!" He yowled with some sort of thick accent. Fireheart could see this cat's muscles tense, but shaking. He looked frightened, yet ready to battle if necessary. Fireheart could see that this cat may be lost, and something told him this great cat was no threat. He eased his way out of his hiding spot under the bush. The large cat jumped back in surprise to see a cat.

"What are you doing here? Are you a rouge, you smell like a cat that isn't from a clan." Fireheart spoke calmly to try to ease the other cat that he wasn't going to threaten him. However, he didn't buy into it.

"Why should I tell you? You may be the enemy." He drew back his lips into a snarl as his ears fled to the back of his head. He let out a noisy low growl like hiss, as if he didn't know how to. Fireheart gulped, he hoped he wouldn't have to fight him. He looks like he could take two to three cats on alone. Fireheart's fur bristled as he tried to keep calm.

"I'm not an enemy. Not if you're going to attack my clan anyways…"

"Clan? Where am I?" His accent thicker than Fireheart was imaginable. He was barely understandable.

"ThunderClan, you're in ThunderClan territory" Fireheart watched the cat's fur stiffened.

"Nein! What country? From your language you sound as if were in England. I knew it was him! It's always him and his magic!" He looked as if he had just found out fish could fly. Fireheart stumbled backwards slightly. _England?_ He repeated in his mind. The large looked more at Fireheart and seemed to relax somewhat. "Pardon me for my behavior…" He apologized will dipping his large head. His blue ice cold gaze did not leave however. "May I ask who you are and what IS the ThunderClan? And then, if you don't mind, I would like to speak with your leader."

Fireheart nodded slightly, "Fireheart." He looked away and shifted uncomfortably in his gaze. The cat raised himself and sat straight with amazing posture and didn't look away from him even for a second. Looking at him now, his coat looked a lot like BlueStar. Matter of fact, he looked a lot like his leader. Sharp blue eyes full of wisdom, bluish-gray coat (though, his was a bit darker), Muscular (he wasn't very lean), and most definitely look of a leader. Though this cat looked like a warrior and a leader. One that has fought in more battles than the elders them looked well fed as well. He was also bigger than BlueStar and hid many secrets in his past, even ones he wasn't aware of.

"The ThunderClan is a group of cats here in this forest. There are four other clans. Near here, across the river, is the River Clan" Fireheart explained. Who was this cat? He looked like a Kitty-pet and a warrior at the same time. And he smelled even weirder than mouse dug.

"I see. I may have to visit there leaders as well? I am… Ludwig" Did he gust pause at his name? Like he didn't even know his own name? "May I ask, do these clans hold peace together? Or are you always fighting over boundaries and land?" Fireheart looked a bit startled. How odd this cat is.

Fireheart shook his head. "We only call a truce at the Four Trees. There we discuss matters and problems."

"So it's like a world meeting…Alright. May I see your leader now? I must ask a few things" he asked, his tail flicking. Fireheart got on all four. Was this a good choice..? He looked around to see if there were any cat ells near before he started toward the camp. The large cat followed a few tail lengths away. 

* * *

Reviews please, I like them UuU


End file.
